


Stranger Things

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inu Yasha receives advice from an unlikely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: implied Inu/Kagome, implied Miroku/Sango
> 
> Warning: Slight profanity
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Gone.

She was gone.

Back to her own time.

He didn't know when she would be returning or if she would come back.

This time he screwed up big time, and he didn't know what he did. He only knew that she was pissed off like no tomorrow and that he was going to be sore for the next few days with all the sit commands she had given him. The stupid fox thought it would be cute to make a pool out of the crater he had dug.

So now here he was waiting at the old bone well.

There wasn't much they could do since locating the shards became harder without their locator, and Inu Yasha wasn't one for running blindly, wasting his time and energy on a wild goose chase. Plus, the humans were not built for such traveling. They would ask to take too many rests for his liking.

The hanyou crawled over to the well and peered into it for the hundredth time. Still no Kagome. He wondered how long it would be. She always came back.

Great, now he sounded like a love sick puppy. He so did not need those dog jokes.

"Would you like a push?"

Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he instantly recognized the owner of that voice. He growled, baring his fangs at the newcomer.

"You sound more of a puppy than a dog," the person commented, not taking the hanyou seriously even if he did have the Tetsusaiga.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you want?"

"For you to disappear or die, but that's not going to be happening," the older of the brothers commented. He merely stood there observing his idiot of a half-brother.

"You can die."

"I'd like to see you try." They both knew that with Sesshoumaru's level head and strategically thinking, it would take Inu Yasha decades or even centuries to catch up.

"Do whatever you want but leave me alone," Inu Yasha declared and attempted to ignore the youkai, but it was hard since he couldn't stop smelling.

"I do not obey anyone," Sesshoumaru said coolly with a hint of a growl. This was pathetic of the hanyou. He wanted to smack some sense into him. "But I will say this unless you make it happen, it will never come to be."

With that, Sesshoumaru departed, leaving a very confused Inu Yasha. What did he mean by that?

"Unless I make it happen, it will never come to be? What the hell does he mean by that?" Oh great so now he was giving advice after so long. Maybe he was tired of seeing Inu Yasha. He never did understand the youkai and went back to sulking.

An hour later, he was still at the well, sulking. He still didn't understand the saying, but it kept running through his mind.

"Inu! What's up?" a cheerful voice came from the other side of the well.

"Perverted monk, what do you want?"

Miroku pretended to be hurt. "I'm hurt that you would think of me that way. Have I given you reason to believe that? Uh… don't answer that question."

The monk was smarter than he looked. Maybe he would know this.

"Hey, Miroku."

"Yes?"

"'Unless you make it happen, it will never come to be,'" Inu Yasha said. "What does it mean?"

The monk blinked a few times. "It means get off your ass and do something about it. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I'll see you later," Inu Yasha said and jumped into the well without warning.

"How odd," Miroku commented and then shrugged.

Now where did Sango run off to?


End file.
